Just Another Friday Night
by Maria1229
Summary: Casey's sick of being alone on Friday nights. Femmeslash. ONESHOT. Suggested CaseyxSally.


_Life With Derek _is a property of Shaftesbury Films. I do not own any of these characters. I just borrow them for my own pleasure.

**Author's Note: **I'm fairly confident that no one is going to read this but I've been wanting to write a Casey/Sally fic for a while. I'm the only person I know that ships these two girls. I know that LWD pretty much as no slash in it let alone femmeslash so if this is not your cup of tea, hit the back button now.

I'm a Derek/Casey shipper but I'm obsessed with the idea of Casey/Sally. I also really like Derek/Sally.

* * *

_Just Another Friday Night_

Casey let out a huge yawn as she pushed herself away from her desk. She had just finished typing up her paper for her Lit class and found herself completed with all her schoolwork. Of course the paper wasn't due for another two weeks, but Casey wanted to get it over with and it wasn't like she had anything else to do.

She sighed as she got up and stretched, relieving her sore shoulder muscles. It was a Friday night and she was once again staying home. She felt pathetic that her younger siblings all had plans and there she was, in grade 12, staying home when she could be out at some party or to the movies with some guy. It's not like the invitations weren't coming. Casey had gone out plenty of times with every guy Emily suggested from her infamous notebook, but after the third guy threw up on her, Casey put a stop to that dating game.

Now Casey chose to stay at home despite how incredibly boring and absolutely sad it was. It was better than going out with someone whom she had nothing in common with. It seemed like Casey had been striking out ever since her break up with Max. No one seemed to hold her attention. She found herself incredibly bored or annoyed on every date. She just wished she could find someone who understood her. Someone she didn't need to explain herself to. Someone who she could just hang out with without any of the pressure of wondering if the guy liked her or not. Someone who could be her friend.

Casey ran a hand over face as she fell backwards on the bed. "Looks like I have a date with the remote tonight," she said out loud.

"Um, no you don't," Derek said from her doorway.

Casey rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about, Derek? I know there's no game on tonight. I saw the schedule you posted on the fridge."

He grinned at her before taking a seat on her computer chair and rolled it towards her bed. "I need you gone tonight."

"Um, no. You can't kick me out," Casey told him defiantly.

"Um, yes I can. Look, I know you have no life and no friends but I really need you out the house."

She sat up and eyed him suspiciously. "Are you having another party? Geez, Derek, don't you ever learn? Parties plus this house equals total disaster. Just because Mom and George are out of town doesn't mean-"

"Casey!" Derek exclaimed holding out his hands. "If you must know, Sally is home for the weekend for her brother's wedding and tonight's the only night she can hang out with me. So unless you want to watch us do not so G-rated things, I suggest you find a way to leave the house."

Casey cringed at the mental image that Derek just provided. "Wait? Sally's coming over?"

Derek nodded his head slowly as if he were speaking to a child. "Yes, she is."

"I thought you two broke up when she went to University?" Casey's face lit up with excitement. "Are you two getting back together?" she asked smiling. She's always liked Sally and she was a very good friend to her. She actually missed having her around.

Derek scoffed. "Hell, no. We're allowed to hook up. It's a rule of exes."

Casey just gave him a disgusted look. "So this is just a booty call?"

"Oh, yeah." He gave her a smirk before standing up. "You better be gone by the time she gets here," he warned her.

"Ugh, Derek, I'm not going anywhere," she said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Fine, stay here. But don't head downstairs if you don't want to see-"

Casey didn't let him finish and pushed him out her door. "Fine! I'll stay here the entire night." She slammed the door in face but not before seeing another smug smirk. She couldn't believe she just agreed to stay in her room the entire night while Derek and Sally did God knows what on that couch. Casey shuddered just thinking about it and went to retrieve her cell phone from her purse.

Maybe it wasn't too late to go out with Emily. She scrolled through her phone and called her. It rang 4 times before going to voice mail. Casey didn't wait for the message to finish before hanging up and tossing the phone on her bed. It did a little bounce before landing on the floor.

"Probably out with the hunk of the week," she said to herself bitterly. It wasn't like she was angry with Emily for going out and living her life but why couldn't she be going out every weekend and enjoying herself? When did she become so picky?

Casey couldn't believe her recent bad luck with guys.

_Am I that unlikable? Is that why Max didn't want to get back together with me? Did I really want to get back together with him or did I just not want to be alone anymore?_

"Ugh, stop psycho-analyzing yourself, Casey!" she told herself before throwing herself face down on her bed. She hated obsessing over this when she could've been doing something productive. It was too bad that she got all her schoolwork done. That would certainly take her mind off her current "single and pathetic" mood.

Casey went to her bookshelf and searched for something to read, but all her novels had to do with love. That what she got for being a hopeless romantic. She finally decided on watching a dance recital she found online and observed the dancers trying to perfect her own technique.

Fifteen minutes into the video, Casey heard someone pull up to driveway and she went to peek out her window. She watched as Sally got of her car and approached the front door. From her view, Casey couldn't really see her but she did notice that Sally's hair was longer than she remembered. Casey smiled as she watched her enter the house.

It kind of made her angry that Derek was just hooking up with her for this one night but to each his own. Sally was the only girlfriend of Derek's that she really liked and respected. She brought out the nice side of Derek, something Casey wished she'd see more often. She may never admit it out loud but she did love her step-brother and did want the best for him. Sally was definitely the best.

Casey sighed again as she stepped from away from her window. Sometimes she wished she was like Derek. Have anyone she wanted whenever she wanted with no strings attached. Find her own Sally.

---

Maybe Casey should have rethought this whole staying in her room the entire night thing. She was starving but didn't want to risk getting an eye full if she went downstairs.

_Just cover your eyes._

Casey took a deep breath before opening her door and proceeded to make her way downstairs. The lights in the living room were off but she could see the faint glow coming from TV and the volume was up at a considerable level. She quietly creeped down the stairs with her hand over her eyes. She peeked only once to make sure she wasn't about to trip and was surprised to find that Sally was sitting alone on the couch. Derek was nowhere in sight.

"Sally?"

Sally jumped at the sudden intrusion and turned around with a hand over her heart.

"Oh my God, Casey, you scared me," she said while muting the television.

"I'm sorry," Casey apologized smiling. "What are you doing here by yourself? Where's Derek?"

"The restaurant that Derek wanted food from didn't deliver anymore so he went there to get it himself. He left about five minutes ago," she explained and got off the couch. "But hi! Long time, no see." Sally stepped over to Casey and enveloped her in a tight hug.

Casey smiled and unconsciously took a whiff of Sally's shampoo. They used the same brand but for some reason, it smelled better on Sally. "So, how's UBC?" she asked when they pulled apart. "I want to hear everything."

They both sat down the couch and started to catch up. Casey didn't realized how much she missed talking to Sally until now. She made a mental note to keep in touch with her more often. She knew Derek would probably hate it but when did she ever do anything that Derek liked?

"...the dorms are a little cramped and the food sucks, but I'm enjoying myself," Sally said. "So what about you, what's going on in the world of Casey?"

Casey smiled and took a deep breath. "Oh, where to begin?"

"You seeing anyone?" Sally asked curiously.

_Wow, she really gets to the point_. "Um, not really." Casey looked down at her lap. "Just you know, dating around. It's kind of hard finding anyone who I have anything in common with these days."

Sally nodded understanding. "I know what you mean. I hate dating. I mean, I'd rather just hang out with my friends but they'd rather hang out with their boyfriends, you know?"

"Exactly!" Casey exclaimed. Leave it to Sally to understand exactly what she was talking about. "I mean, I can't remember the last time Emily and I just hung out. Just the two of us with no boys." Casey shook her head disapprovingly.

Sally bit her lip and smiled at Casey. "You should come and visit me at UBC one weekend. We'll hang out. Just the girls."

"I'd really like that. Wow, Sally, I've really missed you. I'm so glad to have you back home."

"Me too." Sally sat back and sighed. "It's great seeing Derek as well, I really missed him."

At the mention of his name, Casey suddenly felt weird. "Yeah, so um, you two like getting back together?" she asked awkwardly.

Sally gave her a look. "Um, no? I don't know what Derek was expecting tonight, but I just wanted a dinner and a movie."

"Oh." Casey had no idea why she felt so relieved.

"Want to join us?" Sally asked out of nowhere.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I promised Derek I'd stay out of his way." Casey started to get off the couch but Sally stopped her by grabbing her hand. Maybe she got up way too fast, but Casey suddenly felt very light-headed.

"Stay, please?" Sally asked looking up at her. She was still holding Casey's hand.

Casey swallowed not really knowing what to say. All these thoughts and feelings were running through her and she had no idea what any of them meant. All she knew was that she liked the feeling of Sally holding her hand, but she didn't know why.

"Derek wasn't the only reason why I wanted to come over tonight, Casey. I wanted to see you, too," Sally said in a soft voice.

Casey had no idea how to respond to that but didn't have to because the front door opened. Sally dropped Casey's hand almost immediately when Derek entered the house.

"Dinner is served!" he announced but then realized Casey was in the room. "Didn't you say you were going to stay inside your room the entire night?" he asked oblivious to what was going on between the two girls.

Casey looked from Derek to Sally who had averted her gaze to the floor. "Um, yeah, sorry I was just leaving." She quickly made her way back up the stairs but not before looking back down at Sally from the top landing. Their eyes met and Sally gave her a knowing smile.

Casey smiled back and then went to her room. She shut the door and fell backwards on her bed. Next weekend she was going to have plans. Next weekend, she was going to buy a plane ticket to Vancouver. Next weekend, she was going to be at UBC. Next weekend she was going to be visiting Sally for a much needed girl's night.

_--END--_


End file.
